L'oeil des critiques futées
by Loufoca77
Summary: Dans les premiers jours de leur partenariat, au cours d'une mission de routine, Natasha commence à voir Clint d'une manière nouvelle. C'est ... gênant. Clint / Natasha, pré-cinéma, one-shot. Os de Ani-maniac494


L'œil des critiques futées.  
Dans les premiers jours de leur partenariat, au cours d'une mission de routine, Natasha commence à voir Clint d'une manière nouvelle. C'est ... gênant. Clint / Natasha, pré-cinéma, one-shot.

Traduction de : Loufoca77

Histoire de : Ani-maniac494

NdA : C'est ma première traduction, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Laissez une review =)

Mia#

L'Agent Natasha Romanoff savait qu'elle était belle.

Elle pourrait dire ça sans aucune fierté, parce que quand elle s'était regardée dans le miroir, et qu'elle a étudiée son reflet de la même manière qu'elle examine un AK-47 - ils étaient, après tout, la même chose: les outils de son métier. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Mais, alors qu'elle était consciente de sa propre beauté, l'apparence physique d'autrui signifiait très peu pour elle. Ses victimes, après tout, étaient toujours suaves, des hommes attrayants - plus souvent qu'autrement, ils étaient gras avec les doigts dodus et les cheveux gras, ou alors des soldats de fortune avec des dents manquantes, les mains avec plusieurs cicatrices et les caractéristiques entaché. Mais, elle avait besoin de faire semblant qu'elle été attirée à chacun d'entre eux, de se rapprocher suffisamment pour se glisser sous leurs défenses quand ils s'y attendaient le moins. Alors, il n'est pas surprenant que lorsque ceux qui l'entourent ont été physiquement attrayants, elle les considérait avec un certain détachement clinique.

Clint, son partenaire d'un an, n'a pas fait exception.

Elle savait qu'il était beau pour la plupart des normes, mais comme elle, son apparence était tout simplement une autre arme à sa disposition. Il l'a utilisé moins souvent que ce qu'elle a fait, mais de temps en temps, ils sont tombés sur une femme -dont il avait besoin de tirer dessus- avec un sourire peu coquette et des promesses chuchotées.

Ce fut le cas aujourd'hui.

André Bianchi était un propriétaire de restaurant, et un marchand d'armes. Il avait été l'expansion de sa base client récemment, et le SHIELD l'avait remarqué. A vingt-cinq ans, sa fille, Isabella, n'était apparemment pas au courant des relations d'affaires les plus ombragés de son père, mais leur Intel indiqué qu'elle était la prunelle des yeux de son père, et tout aussi important, qu'elle était célibataire. La surveillance a également révélé que Isabella joué du tennis en compétition et faisait des voyages réguliers à l'échelle locale Y. Ainsi, quelques jours dans l'opération, Clint était en place dans la salle de gym, en attendant de "accidentellement" tomber sur elle.

Natasha était à proximité, après avoir réclamé un tapis roulant de la pièce. Ses cheveux étaient tirée en un chignon désordonné qui pendait à son cou, et elle était vêtue d'un pantalon de survêtement gris et violet, s'alliant parfaitement avec la salle de gym et passait largement pour une cliente décontracté. Elle marchait à un rythme relativement lent, plus intéressés à garder un œil sur le reste de la salle de gym que autre part.

Clint avait commencé une séance d'entraînement de son propre gré, et après l'étirement, il avait fait plusieurs situps, puis se dirigea vers la machine de lat. dans le coin. Il n'avait pas un poids habituel - sa force du haut du corps était bien supérieur à la moyenne en raison de l'utilisation presque constante de son arc, et ils n'avaient pas besoin d'attirer un public de spectateurs impressionnés.

Il était vêtue d'une chemise et d'un short noir en vrac, mais sa chemise était sans manches, et donnait une vision claire du vaste étendue de son dos et de ses épaules, parfaitement sculpté de ses nombreuses années de tir à l'arc. Il l'avait exercé suffisamment longtemps pour travailler maintenant en obtenant qu'une sueur légère, et quand sa peau avait un peu de sueur, ça soulignait sa définition musculaire encore plus. Natasha et lui s'étaient formés et avaient continués de pratiqués ensemble, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment pris la peine de le regarder avant.

Et maintenant qu'elle le regardait, elle constatait qu'elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'arrêter.

Elle tracée les lignes de ses épaules avec ses yeux, son regard s'attardant tour à tour sur ses biceps et sur son cou, en profitant de la façon dont ses muscles maigres, fléchis et groupés saisissaient la barre de métal.

Natasha ne savait pas exactement combien de temps elle était là, à le regarder, mais quelqu'un laissa tomber un poids sur le sol, le bruit cassa en quelque sorte la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Elle devenue tout d'un coup consciente qu'elle n'était pas la seule femme qui avait fait une pause pour admirer Clint. Une femme d'âge moyen un peu plus loin, sur le tapis de course le regardait avec nostalgie, et une blonde gaie sur un vélo stationnaire le regardait avec intérêt.

Mais Clint ne prêta aucune attention à eux, bien que Natasha n'ait aucun doute qu'il savait qu'il était observé. Des gens comme eux le faisaient toujours. La pensée que Clint aurait senti son regard intenta une ruée pas habituel : une chaleur sur ses joues, et elle détourna les yeux, se forçant à rester indifférente aux bruits continus de la machine de lat. et le bruissement léger de tissu lorsque Clint se déplacé.

Néanmoins, une heure - et plusieurs pièces d'équipement d'exercice - plus tard, quand il était devenu clair que Isabella Bianchi avait décidé de ne pas visiter le Y ce jour-là, Natasha pouvait admettre qu'elle était soulagée.

Leur plan initial avait été manifestement erroné. Il y avait trop d'évènements qu'ils n'avaient pas envisagés, et un de ces évènements avaient été... distrayants. Cela ne pourrait pas se reproduire, Natasha l'avait pensé fermement, un peu troublé qu'elle ait laissé tout se faire sans ne rien empêcher.

Donc, ce soir-là, quand elle et Clint été regroupés dans leur maison en toute sécurité, elle l'informa froidement qu'ils avaient besoin de trouver une autre façon de s'approcher de leur cible. Elle ignora le regard perplexe que Clint lui avait donné, il avait ramassé le fichier qu'ils avaient écrits sur Isabella Bianchi et se mis à essayer de trouver un nouveau plan.

Un, de préférence, qui permettrait de maintenir Clint hors de la salle de gym pour un avenir prévisible.

THE END.

NdA: J'espère que ça vous a plu, et s'il vous plaît laissez-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez!


End file.
